The Betrayal of my lover led me to my true mate
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Inuyasha betrayed Kagome and she finds herself in the world with Anima. Traveling with our 4 fave Anima Kagome does not ony find friendship but also finds love from a silent boy and another boy(you'll find out later :D). SenriXKagomeX? PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. His betrayal and her new life

Me: *Sniff* Now I have to get over 3 deaths! First my Uncle, then my Godfather's dad and now my Brother! I'm sorry for those people who don't like this but it was something that could/can cheer me up. Would you deny a depressed, sad girl some happiness? Enjoy *sniff* Please review. AND there is going to be more than 1 chapter. Yes, I didn't say Chappie. Suprised?

"gyghkhih" English speaking

_"vjgvjgvnjhnbjh" _Japanese speaking. Sometimes in actual Japanese words.

()

_Kagome's POV_

_"I-Inuyasha... Why?"_ I whispered as I just stood at the edge of a cliff. I looked down and saw a waterfall crashing down into sharp rocks. I winced.

_"Feh. You know perfecty well, baka! To give Kikyo's full soul to her!"_ Inuyasha snarled, flexing his fingers. I looked at Kikyo as she smirked evilly.

_"What are you waiting for?"_ She said in a sickly sweet tone(NOT). _"Kill her."_

Okay, well there is a perfectly logical explanation(sp?) as to why I did this. it was either this or die by the one boy that I loved, or so I think. Do you know what I did? i turned towards the cliff and jamp. I still can't believe that I chose that desicion(Sp?). I feel the air rush past me and my vision going black before I fall into the river as I lost conciousness.

_3 Days later_

_No ones POV_

Kagome Higurashi sat straight up, looking around. She looked at the bed of leaves she lay in then looked around in confusion. She was sure the impact on the water would have killed her. Her big blue eyes blinked as they spotted someone else. A boy who looks about one year older than herself with long silver gray hair. His back was turned to her. Then she was facing 2 young boys and a young girl.

"_Ah! Konichiwa."_ Kagome said akwardly. One of the boys scowled while the other and the girl smiled. They didn't understand her but still were grinning.

"Hi there!" the dark haired boy said. "I'm Cooro by the way! What's your name?" Kagome recodnised the language and spoke.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. And they are?"

"Hi! I'm Nana! And that is Husky. Warning. He is sexist." Kagome looked at the glaring boy(Husky) and smiled.

"Senri..." Kagome looked up, hearing a males voice as she saw the boy from before standing with the 3 kids.

"Wow, Senri! You barely speak!" Nana swuealed as the two young boys looked up in confusion and shock. Senri just shrugged.

"Well, it's nice to meet you but how did you find me?"Kagome questioned.

"Well, We were on our way to (Okay, guys. i don't know if they mentioned the name of the place but it's where Cooro, Husky, Senri and Nana run in with Igneous and Senri gets mad when Husky is hurt so... thats the place, ehe.) when we decided to camp here and we saw you on the river bank." Nana explained as Kagome nodded.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Ooh! Ooh! And what type of +Anima are you?" Cooro asked excitedly. Husky whacked him over the head.

"What?" Kagome was confused. Nana tapped the older girl's stomach where the shirt was ripped.

"We saw your +Anima mark so what type are you?"

Kagome looked at the mark.

"That wasn't there before. What is a +Anima?"

()

Me: I know it's short but I'm not made of chapters! Or am I? Please do the disclaimer, sen-kun!

Senri: *Points at me* Doesn't own +Anima or Inuyasha.

Me: HE SAID MORE! :D that made me happy. Anyways, review please!.


	2. Kagome meets Igneous

Me: I have created another chapter. And kagome knows what a +Anima is and the story is going to change a bit with Kagome in it :) and ever since senri meets Kagome in the first chapter he speaks more. I know! SHOCKER! Kagome has such a good influence on people!

Kagome: enjoy!

"gyghkhih" English speaking

_"vjgvjgvnjhnbjh" _Japanese speaking. Sometimes in actual Japanese words.

()

_the next day with Senri, Kagome and Husky when they are in the place that i don't know the name of_

"Work, huh?" A man wondered, looking at the three people. "Well, I might have some physical labor for the tall boy but what can the little one and girl do?" The woman looked over Kagome and Husky.

"You both are pretty! Why don't you work at my bar as maids?" She said, lifting Husky's head up with a finger and looking Kagome up and down, noticing her each curve would fit one of her dresses. Husky got mad and began to storm off, dragging Kagome and Senri with him, leaving the woman who was giggling. Suddenly Kagome stopped and stared in a direction, watching two soldiers with sacks walk along.

"Whats wrong...?" Senri questioned, looking at the girl.

"_Soldiers..._" she said, pointing at the two soldiers. Kagome began to follow them and then Senri and Husky followed Kagome towards a camp and hid behind a rock. They watched their every move. They heard one question if they were being watched and looked in their direction.

"It's that... Kim-Un-Kur from before!" One exclaimed. Kagome felt that there was no rush to leave while Husky tried to make her and Senri leave quickly but then they were surrounded.

"What are you doing? Are you following us?" Igneous asked, glaring. Kagome shook her head and stepped forward.

"Now now. Please, let's not fight. I'm sure we can work something out and Mr. I followed you because I was curious of your soldiers and my friends seemed to have followed me. Please forgive us." Kagome bowed. Igneous ignored her and held his sword near Senri's head, not caring that one of the soldiers had a capture on kagome while another had Husky.

"L-lemme go!" Kagome began to thrash as Senri activated his bear arm.

"Blood-thirsty beast! You see?! That's the TRUE NATURE of a Kim-Un-Kur! we can't let him run loose in our land!" Igneous yelled as both got into a battle stance.

"Senri, stop!" Husky called but it didn't work.

"Senri! Please stop!" Kagome pleaded but it still didn't work. She began thrashing again, whimpering and squeaking, trying to get out of the tight grip. "Let me go! Release me! Please!" She cried out but was ignored. "Please! Let me GO! Hmph!" She made a strange noise while trying to break free. "Please!" That was when Margaret, Cooro and Nana came in, seeing the scene.

"Help me, Cooro! Nana!" Kagome yelled, still moving about violently.

"Kagome! Senri!" Nana whimpered out as Husky joined in with the thrashing. Suddenly Kagome couldn't handle it.

"Let me GO!" And with that she kicked him.

"Ow! You stupid girl!" The soldier holding her yelled, punching her and then kicking her in the stomach. Hard. And I mean HARD! She let out a shreik and collapsed to the ground, holding her jaw and middle. Suddenly Husky broke free and ran to Kagome's side.

"Kagome! Are you alright? Does it hurt? Do you need help?" Husky questioned, forgetting about his hate for girls and talking to the girl who was not a prissy, pretty girl who'd worry about a broken nail.

"You fool! You don't hit a girl!" Igneous screamed at the idiot of a soldier. Blood trickled from the corner of Kagome's pale pink lips as she coughed, most of the blood staining the grass. Senri looked at Kagome in shock and worry. Suddenly a dark aura cracked angrily around his head.

"Kagome..." he growled. Everyone looked in shock. Just before he attacked Igneous, Kagome had stood infront of him, coughing up a lot more blood.

"Don't... They only... did... what their instinct... sai..d..." she whispered, speaking slowly as her throat began to hurt with all the coughing, along with the blood being coughed up. She fell onto Senri, stopping him from charging again. "Stop...Please... he-hel... p... me." She said as her eyes shut from the loss of blood. Senri glared at the soldier that injured Kagome as Harden came out, yelling

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to him, minus Kagome. Senri lifted up Kagome as Harden led the +Animas and margaret into the house, leaving a fuming Igneous.

()

Me: a bit longer but I want to know. want longer or shorter chappies? REVIEW!


	3. CAPTURE!

Me: Hi! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FAVOURITING AND/OR REVIEWING! I'm so happy! enjoy!

"gyghkhih" English speaking

_"vjgvjgvnjhnbjh" _Japanese speaking. Sometimes in actual Japanese words.

()

Nana happily munched on some bread while Cooro ate his apple. Senri and Husky watched over Kagome who lay in a bed asleep.

"D'you know what? This girl is the only one that doesn't make me mad." Husky said, turning to Senri. Senri nodded but kept his eye on the slumbering girl. "Hey, Senri?" Senri looked towards Husky, tilting his head.

"You've started speaking a bit more ever since Kagome came along. is there something wrong?" The younger boy was staring at Senri while Senri looked at him.

"I... don't know..." He spoke quietly, watching Kagome turn over onto her side, giving out a small sigh. Husky followed the boy's motion and began to rack through his thoughts.

_"Okay, ever since we met Kagome Senri has started speaking more and, unusually, he stares at her strangely. What could it mean?" _He thought, trying to piece the puzzle bits together. After a while he groaned quietly in defeat. _"Nothing."_

"_Inuyasha no Teme... Back away... your not going... to take... my Tamashī(Soul)..._" Kagome mumbled in her foreign language.

"I wonder what that means. It's not a language I know of." Husky wondered. Suddenly kagome began moving about violently, yelling out in her language.

"_Inuyasha! Kikyo! They both want my soul! Help! NO!"_

Husky and Senri pinned her to the bed while she tried to get out of their grasp.

"Nana! Cooro! Help us here! Kagome's gone insane!" In a few seconds Nana, Cooro, Margaret and Harden were in the room and helping to calm the poor girl down.

"_Help! Mirkou! Sango! Shippo! Kilala! SHIPPO, NO!" _Margaret began to shake her.

"Wake up, Kagome!" Margaret yelled, trying to get the girl to listen. "She's not responding! Someone else try!" Husky then tried by shaking her . Nana tried by slapping her arm. still no reaction. Suddenly, Senri spoke.

"Hold down..."

Everyone complied as Kagome still thrashed, kicking, biting, scratching, you name it. Nana, Cooro and Husky held her legs while Margaret and Harden held her arms.

"_Nana! Cooro! Husky! Senri! Get away! Inuyasha!...Leave them alone!_" Kagome screamed but was still in there tight grip. Senri began to stroke her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"Calm down ..." he murmured quietly. Everyone was in shock as kagome slowly lessened her force. He spoke even more!(Me: GASP) "Wake up."

"_I can't. _I can't..." She whispered, tears flowing from her eyes as she heard his voice but stayed in her dream state.

"Wake up kagome!" Cooro, Nana and Husky encouraged. Kagome slowly began to stop moving and her eyes fluttered open. Blue clashed with grey-like green(I don't remember his eye colour. Damn.) She placed a hand to her head.

"Oh no. What a horrible nightmare." She said, sitting up but then lieing back again when her head began pounding. "Ow." Senri pointed to Kagome.

"Okay?" He questioned. kagome nodded.

"Yup. Just a small nightmare. No need to worry. I just need to sleep a bit more." everyone nodded in agreement and went to get ready for bed. Kagome let out a sigh when eveyone couldn't hear her.

_Midnight_

Kagome stared at the ceiling.

_"I can't sleep." _She thought. Turning to her right she saw Husky snoozing and then she turned to her left to see Senri asleep. Without even knowing it she nudged towards the Bear +Anima and snuggled down there, breathing in his calming scent. Soon her eyes fluttered close as she fell into a deep sleep.

_A bit later_

"Nana. She's gone!" Kagome whispered to herself. Sighing quietly she placed on black jeans and a black tank top that were in her bag. She placed a bracelet on with the weapons Hiraikotsu, a katana(Sp?), sutras, bow and arrows, shuriken(Sp?), Kagura's fan, kunai, Kanna's mirror and a sickle only shrunk into small charms. Kagome looked back at everyone, making they were all asleep then set off to find Nana. Leaping out of the window she landed on her feet gracefully. Those training years Sesshomaru put her through were worth it! She looked up into the sky and took off at a fast pace. She came to the campsite of the Soldiers and was thankful for her dark clothes so they couldn't see her.

"Where could Nana-chan be?" Kagome wondered quietly. Suddenly while one of the soldiers was talking both passed out.

"Hee hee hee! You go beddy-bye while Phantom Theif Nana does her job, mister soldiers!" Kagome looked up at Nana to see her flying ahead, loosing sight of her.

"Damn!" She cursed quietly and began to walk ahead aswell. after a while she heard a crash and ran to the sound to see Igneous holding a sword towards Nana's head.

"Woah! Excuse me, mister, but what did Nana-chan do?" Kagome asked, standing infront of both of them.

"She tried to steal this axe. That is against the law. You are here so you must've been helping."

"Woah woah woah! Hold the phone! I wasn't stealing anything! I was just looking for Nana-chan!" Kagome waved her hands infront of her face.

"Yeah yeah! Thats what they all say!" Igneous swung his sword at the unsuspecting girl.

"Kagome!" Nana yelled as Kagome jumped high out of the way, landing once again gracefully. She snatched the katana charm and pushed her powers into it, making it turn into a life-sized katana and blocked another blow.

"Hey! You don't attack innocent people!" Kagome yelled fiercely. Igneous looked suprise when Kagome leaped away. She then charged forward, swinging the sharp blade while Igneous did the same. They began to fight for a long time and it seemed that Igneous had the upper hand until Kagome knocked him to the ground.

"D'you give up?" she breathed and igneous smirked.

"No." He said when 2 soldiers came up from behind her and bound her up with ropes tightly.

_Next day_

"Cooro! Husky! Senri!" Kagome yelled when they came into view. She was tugged along by Igneous while another soldier held a bag with Nana in it. The three boys were suprised. well, and anger for Senri. "before you think I did something wrong then think again. Nana tried to steal an axe while I tried to look for her. Then Mr. 'High-and-mightier-than-you-with-a-stick-up-my-ass' blamed me."

Husky and Cooro sniggered.

()

Me: REVIEW!


	4. Blackmail, HELP US KAGOME-CHAN!

Me: Hi! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FAVOURITING AND/OR REVIEWING AGAIN! I'm so happy! enjoy! And I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! PLZ FORGIVE ME! ANd this came to me! A love triangle! XD SenriXKagomeX? You'll just have to find out the third boy. :D For now just keep on guessing. SOZ FOR SHORTNESS! I'm spending quality time with my Mom because she's finally bacK! YAY!

"gyghkhih" English speaking

_"vjgvjgvnjhnbjh" _Japanese speaking. Sometimes in actual Japanese words.

()

Cooro and Husky sniggered. Senri cracked a smirk as Harden came out. Igneous pushed Nana towards the three boys while she made a face at him.

"You can have the Bat +anima but for the other girl Harden, you have to make me the sword like the guardian hearts."

"Blackmail, mister!" Kagome exclaimed. "Exactly like Naraku! Naraku was such a _Teme. _" Senri growled.

"...as long as you give us back Kagome." Harden agreed.

"Go fetch the sword!" Igneous said happily while one of the soldiers scurried off.

"You can't be serious, Harden-san! It's blackmail!" Kagome said as Harden was given the sword and then she was thrown towards them. She landed in the dirt with an 'oof'. Senri helped Kagome up and untied her ropes.

"Thank you, Senri-kun." She said with a grateful smile. Senri smiled back.

"Welcome." He replied, helping kagome up. Kagome was wobbily so Senri placed her left arm around his shoulders while helping her walk into the house. Once inside he set her down in a chair and sat next to her. Soon they were joined by Cooro, Husky, Nana, Harden and Margaret.

"Nana, why did you try to steal that axe?" Kagome questioned and Nana looked down.

"I wanted to get it for Cooro, as a gift. I didn't think of what I was doing when I tried to frighten him." she said shamefully.

"Nana, it's not nice to steal." Cooro said seriously. "And anyway, when I steal something I try to not get caught. That axe was too heavy for you to fly with."

There was a tense, uncomfortable silence until Kagome moaned in annoyance.

"D'you know what? It's been bugging me. What +Anima am I?" she questioned. Margaret walked over to the girl.

"What does your marking look like?" she asked curiously, smiling kindly. Kagome lifted up her black tank top above her stomach to reveal this tattoo th0

/fs45/1

50/i/2009/1

21/5/b/Wol

f_tribal_tat

too_by_Sle

epSearcher

04

.j

pg

(Sorry it's in seperate paragraphs. it was the only way I could get it to come up. ) Margaret examined it for a while and sighed. Kagome put her top down and blinked.

"What?" She questioned. Margaret looked at Kagome.

"it's the marking of a Fox." She said, making Kagome give a pained smile.

"_Kitsune... Shippo, you mischevious kitsune. I hope you're safe..._" She whispered sadly then something flashed through her mind.

_In her mind_

"_Okaa-san! Where are you?_ Shippo yelled as him, Sango, Kilala and Miroku were running in a forest away from... _them. _They kept on sprinting no matter what.

"_Get back here you stupid humans!_ Inuyasha yelled roughly, Kikyo on his back. Sango lifted her boomerang and threw it, yelling

"_Hiraikotsu!_" The large weapon spun towards the two feinds but missed. Sango groaned as the boomerang was wedged into a tree far away. A glowing black and pink arrow hit Sango's sholder and she screamed in pain while Miroku carried her bridal style so she wouldn't be harmed any further.

"_Lady Kagome, where are you? We need you!_" Miroku yelled, turning down another path with Kilala and shippo as they followed Kagome's scent. Soon, they came to a cliff. The same cliff Kagome jumped off of.

"_It's over. You're precious Kagome's not here anymore._" Kikyo snarled as she aimed her bow and arrow at the four targets. Miroku looked over the edge.

"_Do you three trust my judgement?_" the other three nodded. "_Follow my lead._" Then he leaped off the cliff like Kagome did and was followed by Shippo and Kilala. They all yelled and screamed as tey neared the river. just as they were about to hit the river a portal appeared underneath them and sucked them down into an unknown dimension.

_TBC_

()

Me: REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	5. Reunion and BEWARE THE PERVY MONK

Me: OH MY GAWD! THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH KIND REVIEWERS ND FAVOURITERS! XD THAKIES!

"gyghkhih" English speaking

_"vjgvjgvnjhnbjh" _Japanese speaking. Sometimes in actual Japanese words.

()

Kagome looked at her friends as they stared back in shock. The scene played in their heads.

"Shippo... Sango... Kilala...Miroku." she whispered. Then she quickly stood up. "Lets go to the place where you found me!"

_At the river bank_

"_Miroku. Shippo. Kilala. wake up._" Sango said to the three sleeping people. She clutched the place where she was bleeding as she dragged her friends away from the harsh rapids."_K__uso. Where are we?_" She wondered as she looked around. A small forest-surounded clearing. Shaking her head Sango realised once the other three wake up that they'll be hungry. She stood up and ran over to a tree, ripping out a strong, slightly thick branch. Taking out a small knife she began to sharpen the end of the stick. Soon the bit of wood was sharpened to her liking and she was back in the river, watching the fish swim by.

"_Okay, wait for the perfect time. Patience._ She whispered. A large, fat fish swam up to her and lingered for a small while. When it showed no sign of moving Sango struck down on the fish, stabbing the stick right through it's body. Smirking in triumph she did a mental victory dance and lifted the stick out of the water, sliding the dead fish's body off the end and laid it on the side. Soon she had caught 12 fish. Three she groaned in annoyance, realising she needed to make a fire. She ran into the woods, looking for branches, twigs, anything to burn a fire.

"_OKAY! who's there!_" She yelled, holding the sharp stick out like a weapon. "_I know you're there! Just come out and NO ONE get's hurt!_"

"_Hai, hai, Sango-chan._" A female's voice replied as Kagome appeared.

"_K__AGOME-CHAN!_" Sango exclaimed, running up to the other girl. They hugged each other and grinned. "_Hey, you do realise there are other people watching, right?_"

Kagome giggled.

"_Hai. Don't worry. They're my friends. They are Cooro(Points to said boy) Nana(Points) Husky(Points) and Senri(Points)._" Kagome replied, pointing to each person when their name was said. "_They speak english._"

"_Ah. _Hello. I'm Sango." Sango said with a smile. "Oh! Shippo! Miroku! Kilala! I forgot!" She exclaimed and began to run in a direction. The others began to follow.

_At the clearing_

"_Okaa-san!_" Shippo wailed in despair. "_Where are you?_" Tears streamed down his face as he curled up into a small puffball(Kawaii!).

"_S__HIPPO!_" Shippo looked up in delight as his adoptive mother ran into the clearing.

"_OAA-SAAAAAAN!_" he yelled, bounding up to her arms, snuggling into her embrace. "_Inubaka tried to kill us! Miroku made us jump the cliff where I smelt your scent._" Kagome laughed.

"Inubaka. _Good one Shippo._" She giggled.

"Hey, Kagome. Who are these people?" Husky blushed EVER SO SLIGHTLY when Kagome smiled.

"This is Shippo, my adopted son. That is Miroku and Kilala. These four are my best friends! Warning. if Miroku meets a woman his age he is lecherous. Meaning he's a perv." Kagome said.

"Oh, Lady kagome. How you wound me." Miroku said in ENGLISH(He knows all languages) as his hand traveled to her backside and gave it a squeeze. THATS when Kagome took the Hiraikotsu charm, enlarged it and whacked him over the head.

"Stop trying to grope girls, you perv." Kagome growled.

"Ow!" Whined Miroku but froze when a dark aura snapped around Sango's head.

"You hentai Baka..." She growled. Now, everyone knows what happens next. Sango borrowed Kagome' s now-enlarged Hiraikotsu (made by Sango as a present for Kagome) and whacked him over the head. Senri and Husky glared at the injured monk.

Oh, what a lovely reunion! Excluding Miroku groping Kagome.

()

Me:Review plz!


	6. Poor, oblivious young Miko

Me: OH MY GAWD! Happy New year! Have you guessed who the other boy is yet? XD

"gyghkhih" English speaking

_"vjgvjgvnjhnbjh" _Japanese speaking. Sometimes in actual Japanese words.

()

"- and she leaned down and _kissed_ the ugly creature."

"Ewww!" Nana said as Cooro and Shippo gasped. Even Husky was intrigued with the child' s story. Margaret smiled as she stirred the pot of soup and Senri and Harden listened closely as Kagome told the tale.

"Suddenly, with no warning, the toad transformed into a handsome Prince. The Princess and the Prince got married and lived happily ever after." Kagome smiled as Shippo, Cooro and Nana cheered and Husky and Senri smiled.

"Dinner' s ready!" Margaret called as she carried the pot over to the bowls and filled them up.

_Halfway through dinner of bread, soup and sandwiches_

The clattering sound of spoons clattering in the bowls as there was small chatter.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you could help me with cleaning up after?" Margaret questioned and Kagome nodded.

"Of course!" She replied and began to talk with Sango, Miroku, Margaret and Senri (who only said little words).

"So, Senri, how did you find Kagome-chan?"Sango asked the quiet boy. Senri looked at the blue- eyed girl next to him. He pointed at her and looked back at Sango.

"On river bank." He replied quietly. Kagome nodded, grinning.

"Yup! It was really kind of them to bring me in. Now we're going to travel together." She said to the demon-slayer. Sango smiled in return but looked at Senri as he stared at Kagome. When she laughed he began to lightly blush. Sango looked at one of the younger boys to see him staring at Kagome too(have you figured it out yet? If not then MY GOD! Read the Chappie from before! You'll probably figure it out). Sango grinned.

_"Competition! Alright! This''ll be amusing." _ She mentally cheered, knowing how oblivious Kagome was to their stares. How cute it was!

()

Me: Sorry for shortness. Writers block. And when should I make the other lover revealed? In 3 chappies time? 2 chapters? Next chappie? PLZ TELL MEH! Thank you! Those are the 3 choices. REVIEW! Arigato! Bye bye!


	7. Is this the start of something more? XD

Me: Plz forget the voting thingy. I already know when to reveal the other lover. ENJOY!

"gyghkhih" English speaking

_"vjgvjgvnjhnbjh" _Japanese speaking. Sometimes in actual Japanese words.

()

_Outside, night time_

Kagome slowly lifted up the large blocks of wood, careful not to get any splinters into her skin. Looking up, she stared at Senri while he brought down his axe on a thick bit of wood, slicing it into two pieces.

"You don't talk much, do you Senri?" Kagome asked him and the boy shook his head. Smiling, Senri blushed ever so gently when she giggled. "It' s actually quite adorable. Like a shy little toddler hiding behind their parents. _Kawaii_!" A pink line spread across Kagome' s cheeks like she was drunk as she set down the wood, thinking of her little Shippo who was sleeping(Meaning, she's thinking cute). Senri quietly sighed.

"Kagome..." He said and said girl turned to him.

"You finally said my name!" She grinned as Senri coughed in slight embarrassment. Setting down the axe, Senri made his way over to Kagome who was too busy looking up at the sky. Soon he was standing right in front of the young Miko. Looking down, Kagome gave a small gasp and a little jump at the sudden closeness since Senri's face was like 3 centimetres from her own.

"S-Senri?" She lightly stuttered, blushing furiously. Senri smiled at how cute she looked. His eyes darted to her pale pink lips which looked so soft, silky and kissable. Slowly, he leaned towards the girl. Everything was like in slow motion. Kagome's eyes widened as she, too, was leaning forwards. Kagome breathed heavily as their faces got nearer and nearer, closer and closer until their lips almost touched-

"Kagome, Senri, I was wondering if you'd both hel... p... me..." Margaret trailed off while Kagome and Senri pulled away quickly, coughing awkwardly. " I... I'm sorry if I was interrupting something." The older woman apologized gently, bowing her head in slight shame.

"O- oh no! It's fine! We were just... umm... uh... looking at... each other's faces?" (FACEPALM TIME! Good cover-up Kagome(!) Try something that's more believable next time, okayz?)

Senri nodded quickly in agreement, embarrassed by his actions. Margaret smiled at the two blushing +Animas and laughed.

"Of course, Kagome. You may not think this is love but just remember this." Looking back at the two once again, she continued.

"Love can happen in the most unusual of times, places and forms." With that said, she walked back into the house, leaving two very confused teens in her wake.

()

Me: OOH LALA! A little bit of romance occurs! What shall happen next? Find out in the next chappie! XD Review! Bye!


	8. Bath, clothes and HUSKY' S A LESBIAN?

Me: EVERYONE! I have some news. My bro' s fiancee is preggers! Enjoy this chappie. Oh. AND school is open once again :(

"gyghkhih" English speaking

_"vjgvjgvnjhnbjh" _Japanese speaking. Sometimes in actual Japanese words.

()

_last time_

"Cut the blue wires!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome looked up at him, glaring.

" Yeah, no shit Sherlock! Which one do I cut? They're all blue wires!" She yelled back.

"We're all gonna die!" Cooro exclaimed as everyone hugged.

_LOLZ! Jokes. Let's get to the story._

"HENTAI!" A familiar scream echoed throughout the forest in the night, followed by a large smack and a quiet ' OUCH!' to sound around. Kagome sighed as everyone else blinked at the demon slayer and monk.

"Really, and you'd think that he' s learned by now." The Miko mumbled quietly, rolling her eyes. Senri looked at Kagome, thinking about last nights event. Blushing lightly, he turned away when Kagome looked back at him.

"So, Shippo, was... Kikyo there?" Kagome questioned as Miroku recovered from his injury. Shippo nodded, bounding up to Kagome like the 5 year old he is(in human years, of course). Shippo hugged her.

"Don't worry, Mom. He doesn't deserve you. You're much more prettier and too perfect for him. In fact, you're the most perfect girl ever!" Shippo exclaimed, making Kagome giggle.

"Awww, thanks Shippo." She said gratefully.

"We agree, right guys?" Nana exclaimed while Cooro, Husky and Senri nodded furiously. "Wait! Husky, you don't like girls!"

"Well, Kagome doesn't bug me!" Husky shot back. Nana huffed and ran off to go for a bath. Kagome sighed.

"I'm going for a bath too. Miroku, if you even think of peeping on me then I'll beat the carp outta YOU." She said, taking the necessities and a bag, following Nana' s lead.

_At the hotspring_

Both girls stripped and slipped into the lake. Kagome shivered as the cool liquid as splashed on her skin.

"So Nana, I see you have your eye on my son."

Nana blushed furiously, stammering.

"N- no I d-do not! I d-don't know what y-you' re talking a-about, Kagome!" She protested.

"It's fine. I'm giving you the okay sign. If you two want to be together then I won't stop you." Kagome smiled at Nana. Nana smiled back.

"I... Well, thank you Kagome." She said gratefully. "Hey, what's in the bag?"

"Oh, just some clothes I made at Harden and Margaret' s house. There wasn't a lot of material so the Pyjamas I made are just shorts and a shirt." Kagome replied, beginning to cleanse her body with coconut and pure milk scented body wash. Nana followed her lead only with cherry scented body wash.

Then Kagome used strawberry and lychee berry(OMG I love this fruit! As well as another that I can't remember) sscented shampoo and quickly slathered and rinsed her hair while Nana took her time. KagomeKagome walked out and quickly dried herself off. She slipped on blue mini shorts and a black tank top she made at Harden and Margaret's house. Walking through the forest with a towel draped around her shoulders and red slippers on her feet, Kagome sighed as she held her stuff in her arm.

"Hey, guys. I'm back!" She called, coming into the clearing. Husky, Senri and Miroku' s jaws dropped. "Hey! Miroku! I know what you're thinking but forget it." She glared at the perverted boy as he turned away, annoyed. "Sorry tor the short shorts but back at the house there wasn't enough to make trousers. It was either this or a very VERY mini skirt."

30 minutes later and Nana came, wearing a dress Margaret made for her.

"Go for a bath Senri, Cooro." Huffed Husky as he lay on his side.

"Aren't you going for a shower, Hun?" Husky blushed at Kagome's nickname.

"No." He said. Kagome Sat next to him and pulled out a blanket.

"You're shivering, Hun. Here." She wrapped her blanket around him. "You'll catch a cold without this."

"Th-thanks." He stuttered, flushing red. Kagome took out six other blankets (Woah! Is that bag bottomless?) and set them out for the others. Wrapping it around herself, She said

"Good night."

She shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep as Husky stared at her peaceful form, the moonlight and fire light shining upon her face, making her look angelic. His my sighed, smiling lightly as Nana thought of how Husky might be a girl.

_"Well, the way Husky looks at Kagome and he' s a girl then he must be a lesbian!"_

()

Me: HA! Review plz for the next chappie! XD BYE BYE


	9. I'm a boy!

Me: ANOTHER CHAPPIE! Enjoy! Oh and yeah! I did go there, MoonWatersLight! XD

()

_The next day_

_In a field _

Kagome just blinked at the passed out Husky in a dress. Seriously? What was Nana thinking? Husky opened his eyes and blinked at the dress he was wearing. Quickly standing up, he lifted the skirt to reveal his clothes. As him and Nana were arguing, he tossed the dress to the floor. Kagome picked it up and blinked at the dress, realising what it was.

"Hey, I worked hard on this dress." She said, upset that one of the outfit' s she made was torn.

"Wait, you think I'm a girl and you also think I'm a 'lesbian' for Kagome?" Husky yelled. Turning to Cooro he yelled "Take off your clothes, Cooro!"

Then they were both standing stark naked.

"See? I' m a boy! B-O-Y!" Kagome and Sango laughed while Nana screamed, looking away. Senri began to take his clothes off, looking a bit like a chibi. KAWAII!

"Why did I have to take my clothes off?"

"Because I didn't want to look foolish."

Kagome looked at Senri who removed his poncho and shirt. He had abs and was well-built and strong- looking. Kagome blushed at how good looking he was (c'mon ladies. Don't deny that he is hot. So is Husky in my opinion). Senri looked at her and blushed at how she was staring. He looked away and began to remove his trousers.

"Quit taking off your clothes Senri!" Husky growled while said older boy blinked. Kagome twitched. Then burst into full blown laughing. Everyone just stared at her.

"Oh my God! You guys crack me up! Hahaha! I can't-Hahaha!- breathe! Ahahahahaha! I think I'm gonna pee my pants!" She panted. Soon Kagome calmed down and the boys were already dressed.

"Seriously, you thought Husky was a 'lesbian'?" Cooro asked and everyone chuckled. Kagome patted Husky's head.

"Awwww. Poor thing." She cooed, embarrassing the boy further. To make things worse her and Sango began hugging and rubbing their cheeks on his head.

"I think you're embarrassing the poor boy, ladies." Miroku said but quickly backed down when they glared at him. Both girls released the poor boy as Miroku stood behind them. Suddenly

WHACK!

"PERVERT!" Both girls screamed as Miroku lay on the ground in pain. Senri and Husky glared at the monk.

Oh, when will he ever learn?

()

Me: Soz for shortness but I will update with longer chappies! Any who, you know now who the third boy is. If not then...

*Drum roll*

Me: It's HUSKY! Review! BYE!


End file.
